


The Springer Show Brought Us Together

by Awsomekiller666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), End game Ereri, Eren Has Anger Issues, Eren Is a Tease, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren is badass, Erwin is mean, F/M, He is also cocky af, I wanted a Jerry springer AU so I posted this her instead of writing it in my notebook, Levi is a little kitten, M/M, More tags to be added, Petra is a bitch to Levi and Eren, The audience is the rest of the 104th squad, Top Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsomekiller666/pseuds/Awsomekiller666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has brought his Fiancé to the Springer show. He thinks his lover is hiding something and with no other options he goes to dramatic decisions. When the secrets fly out he is left with a broken heart but then he meets a two-color eyed hottie who might be able to fix the broken pieces and fill the empty void that was there even before he dated Erwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding out

**Author's Note:**

> Just dont judge me because I dont even know. Just read if you want.

"Jerry!"

"Jerry!"

"Jerry!"

"Jerry!"

The crowd tunes down as a man puts up his hand to calm the audience.

"Good morning and welcome to the show..." Jerry says.

The people in the audience applaus.

"Today we have a man who is getting married with his lover." The crowd whistle and appluad.

"But... the young man suspects that his fiancé is hiding something. Please welcome Levi to the show." As Jerry said this a raven haired man came into view a he appeared from backstage. Levi took a seat after he shook Jerry's hand in greeting. The crowd finished appluading as Jerry speaks.

"So Levi how are you?"

"Not so great Jerry..." The ravenette says a he plays with the sleeves of his shirt.

"Please tell us about the reason you are here Levi."

"Well I came here because I want to know what my fiancé is hiding. I tried everything Jerry, I tried getting him to speak to me about it but he avoided the questions so I dropped the subject thinking it was just an off week. Then he starts getting home late, avoiding me as much as possible like ugh we have had sex in months and a man has needs. I even went all crazy married women on him and went through his phone and... found some things that makes me question if he loves me or not." Levi took a moment to breathe.

"What things did you find in his phone?" Jerry asked. Levi sighed, not wnting to go through memory lane.

"I found texts... like sexting and..."

"So your fiancé was sexting some one?"

"Yeah but I could figure out who... I figured it was his secretary Mike but Erwin and him never got along so... I dont know." Levi's gaze dropped to his hands as 'aww's' spread throughout the audience.

"So after today and once the truth spills out what are you going to do?"

"Im going to break up with him if I find out if he is actually cheating on me." The crowed whistled and appluad at Levi's answer.

"Well Erwin has been back stage and heard everything so please welcome Erwin onto the stage." 'Boo's can be heard from the people in the crowd as Erwin came onto the stage and took a seat next to Levi.

"You couldnt find somewhere more stupid to talk about me hiding shit?" Came Erwins greeting to Levi.

"Ohh nice way to say hello..." Jerry muttered and the crowd laughed. 

"Well you werent talking about anything and after seeing the shit that I saw in your phone I couldnt think of anything else than this..." Levi replied.

"So you went through my phone and now you expect me to forgive you? You dont even trust me."

"How can I trust you when you're late every night and havent touched me in months... your excuse is 'Im tired' and how can I trust you when you're sexting someone else?" Levi asked, having a dreadful feeling envelope him.

"Yeah well I have been seeing someone else." Erwin said proudly, enjoying the hurt look rise in Levi's face.

"..."

"Her name is Petra and I have been seeing her for months."

"You cheated on Levi with a female?" Erwin nodded at Jerry's question.

"... your intern?" Levi asked weakly. He felt like he couldnt breathe as he sat there, blinking the tears that threatened to spill.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you're fucking clingy as fuck and all you do is whine and complain." The crowd booed at Erwin.

"How have I been clingy when we barely speak... all you do is work! You're always working and havent spent time with me since two months ago!" Levi raised his voice.

"I wasnt always working bitch, I was just saying that so you didnt know that I was spending my precious time with her." Erwin smirked and chuckled when Levi called him an asshole and stood up.

Levi walked backstage. He needed air, some space so he could process what he had just heard from his cheating lover.

*Back on stage*

"well it looks like Levi needs some time so we'll be right back after these messages." Jerry said.

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" The crowd appluad and cheered as the show took a commercial break.

 


	2. The Secrets Are All Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!  
> Shits about to go down real quick.

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" The crowd cheered.

"Welcome back everybody." Jerry said.

"Your intern! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Levi yelled. He was beyond pissed and hurt. What had he done to deserve this?

"No im not and stop acting so surprised! You think I was going to be able to handle your bitching and whiney ass!" Erwin bit back. He honestly didnt know why Levi was freaking out right now.

"I was there for you Erwin! I was there when you needed me and I NEVER complained!" Levi growled. He was pacing back and forth on the stage.

"Yeah but you complained about everything else!"

"So why ask me to marry you!?"

"Because you were a good fuck... its like you said 'A man has his needs'." Came Erwins reply, earning 'boo's' from the audience. 

"UGH I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"Thats not what you were saying when I was inside..." Erwin could finish his sentence however when suddenly he was on the ground holding his left cheek. Everything had been happening so fast that Levi nor Erwin heard Jerry introduce Eren, the guy who had decked Erwin across the face and was currently being held back by the security guards. The crowd was roaring with claps, whistles and cheers of 'Jerry'.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Came Eren's response as he attempted to attack Erwin again only to be held back as Erwin stood up on shakey legs.

"So Eren.... you went all stealth mode on us once I called your name. Wanna tell us where you got those skills from?" Jerry asked once everything calmed down a bit.

"Yeah I am a top 5 graduate in my ninjitzu class." Eren replied, keeping watchful eyes on Erwin who was rubbing his cheeks.

"Top 5?"

"Yeah I was number 1." Eren said.

"Wow... so you held back when you uh... punched Erwin over here?"

"Yeah."

'Ninjitzu huh?... Thats hot' Levi thought as he checked Eren out. This guy was tall, almost as tall as Erwin. He was very well built, could tell by the way his clothes hugged his body in the most delicious way but what caught Levi's attention was the mans eyes. They were amazing, his left eye was a golden color with specks of green and his right eye was a teal blue color with specks of gold in them, they were just out of this world.

Levi thought he was being lowkey on his staring but then Erens eyes met his and Levi felt himself get lost in those stunning orbs.

"When we come back we'll see who the lady named Petra is. Stay tuned." Jerry led the show into the commercials.

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" The crowd cheered.


	3. It's Hot In Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Low-key flirting and secrets

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!"

The sounds around them were fading. Nothing but mumbles as the two broken lovers gaze upon one another.

"Welcome back everybody, before the break we got to see a little more of Erwins secrets revealed and met Eren, a man that was involved in this situation because of the secrets and careless actions of Erwin Smith. Levi was devestated and heart broken after all he has learned... now we watch as this messy situation continues." Jerry said as the crowed cheered.

"Fucking asshole! Do you even care about what you did?" Eren asked taking his eyes off of Levi, seeming to have calmed down enough to have a conversation with words not fists.

"I didnt find what I want in Levi so I went and did a little searching..."

"Yeah searching IN my girlfriend!" 'So... this guy is straight?' Levi thought as he felt an unknown feeling spread through his entire being.

"Wait so Erwin cheated on Levi with your girlfriend?" Jerry asked. Eren huffed and started to pace back and forth on stage, never once removing his gaze from Erwin as he answered.

"More like ex girlfriend." Came a growled response.

"Please welcome petra on the stage!" As Jerry said this, a petite girl with amber eyes and strawberry hair walked onto the stage. The crowed reacted with 'boo's' as Petra immediatly went up to a furious Eren, words of excuses flowing out her mouth as the girl tried to stop Erens pacing.

One could mistake Erens look as barely contained rage but Levi saw it as something else. Hurt? Betrayal? Maybe a little bit of both? Levi could decipher exactly ehat Eren was feeling at the moment but he knew that it bothered him to no end. He wanted to see something other than anger and sadness on Erens features and he would do it... no matter how hard it proves out to be.

"Shut it you whore! I gave you a place to stay when your fucking father disowned you for changing your whole name! I loved you and this is what I get in return?! I GET FUCKING CHEATED ON!" Eren was furious, his restraint hanging on by a thin thread.

"Eren just listen to me...."

"NO! I begged you to keep me company... I begged you to tell me what was wrong so we could fix this but no!... You told me that everything was alright... that nothing needed to be fixed... Yeah I am done listening to your lies." Eren says in a deadly low voice. Levi's chest ached with the pain Eren was feeling, he knew that feeling.

"Eren..."

"No! You can go beg that asshole overthere to listen to you... god only knows that you beg him for other things." Eren said.

"EREN!" Petra yelled, dumbfounded. Eren snickered evily as he moved away from her, his gaze landing on Levi as he did so. He wondered how the ravenette was feeling about this whole situation, the guy found out that his fiancé had cheated on him with a whore... he knew the pain that guy was feeling. Hell he's feeling it right now but... Eren wondered what Levi would look like laughing until tears were coming out of his eyed, smiling and joking around, sleeping, snuggled comfortably on his chest, beneath him moaning and begging for more of his cock.... Eren shaked his head to rid of those explicit thoughts.

"Well we unfortunetly have to take a commercial break but when we get back, this situation will get solved."

The crowed cheered, the audience unaware of two broken people eye fucking each other from across the stage.


	4. S.S.S (Shitty Situation Solved)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT!  
> after this chapter there will be a lot more fluff and smut!

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" Came the crowds cheers.

"Welcome back to the show! Earlier we learned that Erwin had been cheating on his Fiancé Levi who has just found this out. The person Erwin has been with is Petra, Eren's EX girlfriend. Lets see how this messy situation gets resolved." The crowd cheers when Jerry finishes his recap on the story. 

"Eren please I was just vulnerable that night... you were at work a-and..." Eren just growled at Petra.

"Yeah I was at work, working my ass off to get a nice good check while you fucked another guy!"

"... i'm sorry Eren I love you and only you! Please just give me a chance!"

"Are you willing to give her another chance Eren?" Jerry asked after the man didn't answer right away. Eren seemed to be deep in thought, taking his time to really think about the question. Looking at Levi, he saw the answers he needed in those gun metal orbs.

"Hell no, fuck that. You two can go drop dead for all I care... i'm moving on." Eren looked at Levi with a soft expression with his last statement. Levi smiled, small and genuine at Eren. Eren smiled back as Jerry cleared his throat, completely aware of the subtle looks Eren and Levi were giving each other.

"Levi how will you carry on with your life now that you know Erwin's secrets?"

"Like I said before, i'm leaving him. I'm done being with some asshole who can't appreciate me." Levi concluded. He was still looking at Eren while he said this, feeling a warmth spread throughout his chest at the sight of this beautiful man.

"Well alright then, it seems that this situation is over. What do you guys wish to do after all this?" Jerry asked, looking pointedly at Erwin, who had a nasty bruise on his jaw right now, and Petra, who looked so disgusted with herself but Jerry figured that she will get over it. They all do eventually.

"..." No answer came so Jerry just focused his attention onto the new found lovers who were basically eye fucking each other on his stage. He just smiled though, it was a beautiful sight to witness.

"Well I wish you guys" He looked at Levi and Eren "The best of luck with your relationships and to be sure that they are the one before you propose." Everyone laughed as Eren and Levi, as well as the other two, exited the stage. Eren could hear the loud cheers of the audience as they were escorted out the building.  

"So you wanna get something to eat? Namely Ihop?" Eren asked once he and Levi was far away from those two pathetic people.

"I was just about to as you that" Levi paused to laugh genuinely, he mentally was surprised that Eren made him laugh so quickly without even trying while Erwin couldn't even crack a real smirk on his face...  _No Levi, you are not going to spend your time comparing Eren with Erwin, you already know Eren is much better..._ Levi continued to smile as they walked together to Ihop. They were just about to enter the building when an idea popped into his head.

"Wait a sec..." Levi said as he walked over to the nearest trash can. He took off his ring and threw it away before walking back to Eren.

"Shall we?" He asked and Levi smiled. He knew that this warm, fuzzy feeling is a good sign of great things to come.

"Lead the way." Levi said in a husky voice, grabbing a hold of Eren's arm when the man offered it to him. 

_Yeah, Eren is much better._

 


	5. Pancakes and a Growing Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! AND please comment <3

"So what would you like?" Eren asked the beautiful man sitting before him. They were seated at a table for two and to his pleasure, the place was filled with the clatter of silverware hitting plates and the cheerful chatter of people.

"Hmm... they have the pumpkin pancakes out since it's October... I love pumpkin pancakes." Levi said in such a cute way that it made Eren smile. He already loved the fact that Levi felt free enough that he could share his likes around him, god only knows what Levi felt around his bastard ex-husband.

"Oh lord I love pumpkin pancakes, man I come here every year just for them."

"Oh yeah?" Levi asked curiously, he was excited to learn more about Eren, he wanted to know everything about this sexy man in front of him.

"Yeah it's like a tradition to me, eating pumpkin pancakes in October is as traditional as celebrating my own Birthday." Eren smiled his dazzling smile at Levi, said smile growing wider when Levi giggled.

"Well the pumpkin pancakes it is. Anything specific you'd like for drinks?" Levi asked, making sure that they had everything covered for when their waitress came.

"I need some coffee... especially after that." Eren indirectly referred to the incident that happened a just a few minutes ago. Levi nodded in understanding, he needed some caffeine in his system after all that drama.

"Yeah..." Eren looked up at the sound of Levi's defeated voice and he frowned upon seeing the sadness in the man's beautiful eyes.

"Hey..." He muttered as he got up to sit next to Levi. Said man looked up when Eren put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"Don't think about that bastard... you are amazing in every way, I've only known you for a few hours and I even see that... if he couldn't see that in the years he's known you then... he isn't worth it." Levi flushed a deep pink since Eren had said all this while looking into his eyes.

"..."

"Okay?" Eren asked softly, lowering his voice an octave.

"Thanks..." Levi said, becoming more flustered when he felt the arm around his shoulders drop down to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Hmm..." Was all Levi could do. He felt so nice being this close to Eren and that god-like body. He could feel the muscle under that shirt with his side. Lifting and small hand to touch the other man's chest while he smiled softly up at Eren.

They were so lost indulging in each other that they hadn't noticed their waitress had arrived, said waitress having to clear her throat to catch the attention of the two men.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, how may I help you?" A woman in a black and white uniform asked. Her name tag read Christa and Eren's eyes widened.

"Christa?" He breathed out.

"...Eren?" She asked, excitement shining through her eyes. 

"Oh my god Christa!" Eren yelled excitedly, getting up from his spot next to Levi and hugging the small woman.

"Oh thank the heavens how are you?" She asked once they parted. 

"I've been great, my OH... Christa this is Levi." Eren pointed to a very confused looking raven haired man, said Man looking from Eren to Christa then back at Eren again. 

"Uh... hi?" Levi said nervously, who was this chick and how does she know Eren?

"Levi meet Christa, Christa meet Levi." Christa looked at Levi with her big blue eyes and smiled sweetly at him. Levi smiled a small smile back and wondered briefly why these two people have managed to make him smile more in 23 minutes than he has in his whole life. The answer didn't matter to him though, he loved it.

"So Eren, what have you been up too? I haven't seen you since the day before you were shipped over to Japan for your training." Levi's eyes widened a bit, thankful that it went unnoticed.

"Yeah, I graduated top of my class. Number one and only."

"That's great! Congrats... Did you just train in Japan?"

"No, I stayed in Japan for two years to train in stealth and swordsmanship then I was shipped over to Korea, because I was learning to quickly, to train in hand to hand combat and to channel my inner strength into one or more moves for another two years..." Eren paused to take a breath then continued. "Then I was shipped over to China to train in other weaponry and inner peace for four years and then graduated. I have my medals and Medallions in my house." Levi's and Christa's eyes were the size of plates by the time Eren finished. ' _That's why Eren was able to sneak on stage and hit Erwin so quickly..._ ' 

"What? " He asked. Why were they so shocked?

"Eren... oh my gosh... " Christa was unable to finish her sentence when another woman's voice came barking through the chatter of people.

"Christa! Stop socializing and get back to work!" Eren looked and glared at a man with dirty blond hair. 

"Hey Oluo, long time no see." Eren greeted at the grumpy man, said man just looked away and went back into a room Eren assumed was his office.

"Okay so what can I get you two?"

"Oh um..."

"An order of Pumpkin pancakes and two cups of coffe please." Levi butted in.

"Okay, would that be all?" Christa asked once she was done writing everything down.

"AND some sausages..." Eren exclaimed loudly, making both Christa and Levi smile softly at him.

Christa looked at Levi and said, "He loves his breakfast sausages." Levi smirked and looked at Eren, raising one clean cut eyebrow at the man. 

"What? I love them okay end of story!" Eren blushed and Levi decided that it was the cutest thing he'd seen.

"I didn't say anything."

"Your face say's it all!" 

"I'll be back with your food." Christa says before she makes her way to the kitchen.

Eren sits back down next to Levi, much to Levi's pleasure, and smiled his dazzling smile. Just then, a question popped up in Levi's mind and he turned to look at Eren fully.

"How did you and Christa meet?" 

"We met in elementary school, I was the person everybody feared... for some reason and she was being bullied. Her brother Armin came to me for help one day as I was walking home. Turns out a group of guys were going to rape his sister so I just tried beat the shit out of all of them, even though I didn't have the strength and got my ass beat in return they left her alone at least."

"Did they...?" Eren looked at me.

"Nah, they just left a few scars for a reminder. After that day I was inspired to learn how to fight so that I could be able to protect those who can't protect themselves... I know what it's like to feel weak and helpless." Eren said in a small voice, it made Levi want to hug him and so he did.

"You're a great guy, that much I know of and they should be grateful that you have such a good heart." Levi muttered into Eren's ear as he buried his face in the crook of Eren's shoulder, inhaling that sweet foresty scent.

"Thank you Levi and they are grateful, they showed that to me by sticking by my side and being there for me when I'm weak because cmon not even the best of the best can stay strong ALL the time... not even me." Levi knew that Eren was right, he knew that it was hard to stay strong all the time, 24/7 and if there was a person out there that was able to do that then they weren't human.

"Here's your food, enjoy." Christa said before leaving to take care of another customer.

"Enjoy your pancakes Levi."

"Enjoy your sausages Eren." 

The two men smiled at one another as they ate their food. Both thanking the gods above them for giving them something so special and sweet.

 


	6. Time to Part Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go :D Enjoy. Please leave comments on what you think.

Levi's POV,

Me and Eren had finished eating a while ago, now we were just talking random things like where we went to school, our likes and dislikes etc. I was really enjoying my time here with him, Eren was amazing. He was such a jokester! Making me laugh more than I've ever had in my entire life with his various types of jokes. I really liked his eyes, I still couldn't put an exact name to decipher what color they were but I prefered to leave them a mystery, it was more interesting that way.

We had talked for hours it seems because once Eren started talking about his experience in martial arts training, Christa came by our table and told us that they would be closing up soon. Handing her the check with a couple of bills Eren announced his thanks on the service and food. We left soon after that, walking down the sidewalk close to one another.

"You should've let me pay." I said after a few moments of silent walking. Eren looked at me like I had just said something funny.

"Really?"

"What? You should have."

"This is suppose to happen right when the check bill arrives, not after." I could tell that Eren was trying to hold back his laughter so I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That only occurs during dates... are you saying we were on a date?" Eren seems to blush at this, looking away as I raise my eyebrow playfully. After a few moments Eren seems to recollect himself and looks back at me.

"Yeah so maybe it was." Now it was my turn to blush.

"..."

"Heh you enjoyed yourself right?" I could only nod and advert my eyes when he smiles.

"Then consider it our first date of many to come." I looked up at him in surprise and couldn't help but smile widely.

"Can't wait." We both smiled at each other and continued walking.

"I should really head home now..." I hated the way the words left a bad taste in my mouth and a lonely feeling crept into my heart.

"Yeah I should to." I hear Eren say.

"Well... I turn left at this corner..."

"Give me your phone." I look back at Eren with a confused expression before it dawned on my why he wanted my phone. I unlock the screen and hand over my phone to Eren. I see him tap a few times before he hands it back to me.

"If you ever need anything, _anything_ just call me okay, I'll be there in minuets." I nod and hug him. I feel his arms circle around my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck to bring him closer. I hum contently before letting go, that lonely feeling creeping back.

"See you soon, get home safe Eren."

"You too." I smile before I turn around and start walking in the direct of my apartment.

"I mean it Levi, call me and I will come... anytime or place."

"Goodnight Eren." I smile and continue walking.

I hadn't realized that maybe Eren was going to be homeless tonight because he probably shared his home with his ex. Of course he wasn't going back there with the high possibility that maybe she AND Erwin might be there, Erwin knows better than to enter MY apartment. I turn around and head back to where me and Eren parted ways but he wasn't there and I didn't know which direction he went in. What did I expect from a fucking ninja? Sighing, I decided to head home and call him then.

I reached my apartment half an hour later. Searching for my keys, I retrieve them from my back pocket. Putting the key into the lock, I pushed the door open. I switch the light on and regretted it instantly.

"Welcome home Levi."

 _Fuck_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody help me name this chapter!

"Good evening." I hear _him_ growl, anger immediatly filling my body.

"Get the fuck out." Was the only thing I said... more like growled.

"Look Levi I just wanted to talk... about the things that happened today." I ignore him as I walk into the kitchen, going into the refrigerator for a bottle of water. He unfortunetly follows me.

"Levi please..." I continue to ignore him. Just drinking my water peacefully while I kept my eyes in a glare toward him.

"Levi can we please just talk? Talk to me!" He went to grab my hand which resulted in me throwing my half full water bottle at him.

"No I have nothing left to say to you."

"Levi..."

"You hurt me Erwin, I'll admit that but I will not give you a second chance. What you said earlier cannot be forgiven or forgotten. You wanted a female instead of a male by your side well you have it so get the fuck out of my house before he comes."

"Who?"

"Someone you don't ever want to cross paths with again." I say before walking out the kitchen, leaving a very confused asshole in the kitchen.

I sit on my couch, grabbing the remote to turn on the T.V. I start to flip through the channels whe Erwin comes out at me angry.

"You invited that shithead here!?" I chuckle.

"Yes there a problem?"

"Why the fuck are you with him!?"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Dont hang out with him..."

"You dont tell what the fuck to do asshole. I want Eren in my life and maybe one day me and him will move away and have amazing sex over and over again. Hmm I think he'll really rip me apart better than you... I bet his dick is nice and long and thick..."

"Levi open the door." Me and Erwin both look toward the door. Due to Erwin's yelling I hadnt realized that Eren had been knocking on my door. I get up and walk over, ignoring Erwins yells of protests as I open the door revealing an extremely pissed of Eren.

"Hey Eren." I smile genuienly at him, greeting him in my rarest soft tone while opening my arms in invitation. He takes in by immediatly wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close, sending electricity throughout my body.

"Why are you here asshole?" Eren askes with his hands still on my hips, gentle but kind of possessive. I... kind of like it... feels nice to have someone care about me so much. 

"I was talking to Levi."

"Oh yeah It was more like yelling at him." I start to blush at the realization that Eren may have heard what I was saying.

"So what if I was, what are you gonna do about it?" Before Eren could charge forward I hold him back.

"Just go you fucker." I say. Looking at Erwin with full blown hatred.

"But..."

"Get the fuck out!" And he does just that, moving toward the door slowly as if I may change my mind. He also weared out Erens patience.

"Hurry up!" He growls as he physically pushes the dumb blond out my home.

He closes the door and locks it. His anger quickly disappearing as his beatuiful eyes meet mine. Remembering what I said about him made me blus and rush to the kitchen, grateful for mess thats there to distract me.

Grabbing the mop, after throwing the plastic bottole away, I start to clean up the mess. I meant what I said about wanting Eren in my life, whether it be as best friends or as lovers was a mystery to me but I just desired him to be in my life. Even though we just met I could already tell that he was a good guy, a responsable guy.

"So... you want me in your life?" Came the soft voice from behind me.

"Y-yes." I hear him chuckle before I feel him take the mop from my hands. 

"Mop anymore and you'll be mopping the color from the tiles." He smiles and I blush harder.

"So... I see you got my text." Lame! So lame Levi!

"Yeah. I just took my time I... needed some time to think everything over ya know?"

"I understand." I could tell he was hurting, could see it in his eyes. It just made me want to hug him and take the pain away.

"It just bothers me... that I spent four years helping her get back on her feet and she just does this... after everything." Eren places the mop in the corner where the bucket was, sorrow etched on his beautiful features.

"I honestly hadnt known what was going on before the show. Then I heard what he said and it all clicked into place. All the late night calls and texts, the weekends spent alone, the weird gifts all made sense after that." He pulls out a small box from his back pocket and my eyes widen.

"You were...?"

"Yeah... thought she was the one but turns out she wasn't..." I felt so bad for him, this girl had the most amazing man she would ever have yet she threw that away for some rich douche bag. Hey... at least this gave me a chance to help him and take away his pain. 

"So..." I look at him expectantly, watching as his once sad eyes fill with mischef.

"Nice, long and thick huh?" My blush turns ten times redder although I knew he was trying to change the subject so since I knew it was a touchy topic I let it slid, maybe further in the future we can share our feelings and move forward.

"Sh-Shut up Eren!" He just chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter ends with a commercial break.   
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
